puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kleiner
}} Kleiner started his pirate life in the summer of 2006 and is currently a senior officer of crew Give no Quarter and admiral in the Navy. Ocean Raiders Kleiner started his pirate life on , where he begun thinking about which crew he should join. After a very short time he joined Ocean Raiders where Asran was captain. He made a few great friends there, some of them are Nanofan, Rudoc, Jothic,Saffire, , Heffalumpy and Beebes . After a while Kleiner was promoted to the rank officer and started his officer training. While Kleiner was training, he met Mrkrab who was captain of the crew What in the seven seas and Kleiner and Mrkrab became friends. After a few weeks Kleiner felt he wanted to explore the world outside Ocean Raiders, so he left them and soon he could be found in Mrkrab's crew What in the seven seas as a fleet officer, but Kleiner missed his friends in Ocean Raiders so he returned and finished his training and soon become a fleet officer in the crew. Mrkrabs crew merged (against Mrkrabs wishes) with another crew. Only a few months later there was problems in Ocean Raiders between the senior officers so a few of them left. After that the crew was not what it used to be so Kleiner felt he needed to change crew. What in the seven seas Mrkrab remade his crew What in the seven seas and Kleiner joined him to help him. He soon received the rank of senior officer. He made a few friends here too, some of them are Fiepstra, Rundstedt, Vertaime and Schrowa. Kleiner missed his friends in Ocean Raiders still but he stayed in What in the Seven Seas until the problems were solved. After a while one of the senior officers wanted to start a own crew and Mrkrab did not like it, so he merged What in the seven seas with Reality. Kleiner did not like it, so he left Reality and joined his friends in Ocean Raiders. But after a while Kleiner felt that Ocean Raiders was going inactive, so he joined a little more active crew, called Star Oceans Apart. Kleiners friend Nanofan was already in that crew and was a senior officer. Kleiner was promoted to Officer very quick. But now Kleiner was pretty much inactive, but he still sailed on the Viridian Ocean. On April 20st, Kleiner come back from his little break. Eternal Curse But after a few weeks after his return, Kleiner decided to join Eternal Curse. His old mate Mrkrab had joined that crew some time before, and Vertaime was captain. Kleiner was quickly promoted to fleet officer, and soon after that, senior officer. But Vertaime could not be captain becouse some issues, so Mrkrab was pointed out as captian. But Mrkrab was not as active as a captain should be, so Kleiner was the next captain. Red Skies At Night After a while Kleiner felt that Eternal Curse did not come anywhere, so he left and joined one of his old friend's crew, Heffalumpy. He was given the rank of fleet officer when he joined.